


Obsession

by Kiibear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fansites, I don't know what else to tag, Idol Do Kyungsoo | D.O, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Psychological, chanyeol kyungsoo jongdae and junmyeon are in a group, first time writing psychological, idol x fan, it looks soft without context, jongin is a bit delusional, kaisoo centered, lay is the only sane one, minseok baekhyun jongin and sehun are all fansites, probably won't really talk about the others, sehun tries his best, stalker behavior, stalker jongin, stylist jongin, that much, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiibear/pseuds/Kiibear
Summary: Never trust a beautiful warm smile, you never know what their real intentions are. Jongin was once a fansite, then turned into a beauty vlogger, and finally started to reach his dream job. Kyungsoo is an idol and was the center of Jongin's world.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Ki here. So this was supposed to be a one-shot but I got a little bit inspired to write a bit more than I was planning to. I'm not actually sure how long this will be, but it probably won't be more than 10 or even 5 honestly haha
> 
> Anyway, go easy on me, this is my first time writing a psychologically-based au. I tried to do some research on topics that will be touched throughout the story, so there could be some realistic aspects included. I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Isn’t he just so amazing? So handsome and just-- so wow.” A brunette swooned in administration as he stared at the tv screen whilst sitting next to his best friend. The other just snickered at his antics before agreeing. The idol slash now actor was indeed amazing, there was no denying that--not that you could anyway. All you could do was agree. 

They were currently in Jongin’s apartment, watching one of his favorite movies--again. It had become somewhat of a tradition for them and honestly for their group of friends. They would all group up for a night together and just watch any show, movie, music videos, or even just small compilations of their favorite idols. This would of course be their time where they shared the most recent pictures or videos they got of said idols. After all, they were a bunch of fansites--more like stalkers. That did not exclude Sehun, but he was more or less self-aware. 

“I still can’t believe they actually gave you the job. I mean stylist for Do Kyungsoo?” He quietly chuckled nervously to himself, “That’s amazing Nini!” Sehun congratulated the other but was slightly worried.

It wasn’t because Jongin didn’t have the experience to be qualified for the position, no, he definitely had the experience and was extremely qualified for the job. The shorter of the two had even gone to a fashion and cosmetology school because it was his passion. He had his own blog and was always up to date with the latest styles and trends, and of course, had his various followers that could vouch for his popularity. That wasn’t his concern. His concern laid within the slight “love” Jongin had for the artist the company had hired him as a personal stylist for. Maybe it was because they couldn’t recognize him or because as a fansite he had been inactive, but he guessed that even if they did recognize him, they wouldn’t take his past into account. Probably desperate to find a more than qualified stylist as soon as they can since their artist was always busy. 

Sehun is more than aware of his group of friends and though he would never admit it out loud, he knew that the love they had for these artists wasn’t “love”, it was an obsession. He didn’t know how far they were capable of going, but he knows, from experience, that it was probably more than he could imagine.

His friends all had their own little something. Baekhyun, or known online as BBLY, was one of the more popular fansites for the group's tallest member, Chanyeol. His reputation wasn’t exactly the best, as he was known to go to virtually every single place Chanyeol was scheduled to be at, and even when he’s not scheduled for anything. It’s easy to guess that he had someone on the inside giving him all this kind of information. Though Baekhyun never goes further than just taking pictures and video, of course with the exception of going to fan-meets, and spamming the famous idols' phones using a throwaway number. Though in the eyes of others it wasn’t moral and just wrong, people still supported him because of his photography, but also because they liked his visuals. A whole fansite having his own fans. Who would’ve thought? Seven always found it funny how much you could get away with if your visuals are beautiful. 

Then there was Minseok, XIUCHENNIE, who probably had the numbers, emails, and anything else of the entire group. He also knew almost everything that was going on in the company in general. He was… to say the least, a bit terrifying. He wouldn’t even tell them how or when he started getting so many contacts, they could guess it was because he was from a wealthy family and could easily bribe someone for the information. He was the reason Baekhyun knew most of Chanyeol’s schedule and information. Really, he was the whole reason why they had such information at hand. Just like the rest of his friends, Minseok had his favorite member, someone who made him change his fixation to only him. Minseok’s favorite member was the group’s main vocalist, Jongdae, or mainly known by his stage name, Chen. He was probably the reason that that member had no social media. It would just give Minseok another place to harass him. His identity to the public, however? Anonymous. As a fansite, every time he went out he tried his best to hide his identity a secret. No one was sure what he really looked like, therefore never being able to pinpoint the account to anyone. It was the only secret he was good at keeping. 

Next was Jongin. He started off as a fansite, DKs KAI, with a little shrine dedicated to Kyungsoo after he had bumped into the said artist at his sister’s coffee shop. The idol had been so kind to him after Jongin accidentally bumped into him, that his friend swore there was a connection there. With just a small kind gesture--apologizing then complimenting his then ruined outfit--and short interaction, Jongin had gotten hooked onto the short idol. He claimed that it was as if it was love at first sight and that he had to see him again. Which is why he had become a fansite for the group member. However, after a while he didn’t want to be a fansite anymore, he wanted to create outfits Kyungsoo would love. After that, his career as a stylist took off since he found new motivation. He was already interested in makeup and fashion, why not put his talent to work. That’s when his new “dream” started. Now, he had a plan and it would require him to stop being a, as Sehun’s boyfriend, Yixing, would put it: “creepy stalker”. (Sehun would then have to explain to him that not all fansites are not creepy stalkers, for example, he was a fansite for Suho/Junmyeon and he wasn’t creepy, right? The other just stayed quiet, in thought.) Jongin wouldn’t say he was a stalker, just a very devoted admirer. 

He started off slowly trying to make his way around some sets be it in dramas, movies, or music videos, that could be anywhere near his favorite idol, then started working for small--underrated--companies and idols. When Minseok had told them that SM was looking for a personal stylist for Kyungsoo, since the last one had “luckily” been fired, Jongin took the chance. 

Sehun trusted him though. He knew that even though his friends weren’t exactly the sanest or best fans, they wouldn’t attempt to do anything too crazy. At least he hoped. 

He turned to look at his friend who just hummed as he tapped his fingers against cheeks. Everything was going to be okay. After he gets close to the artist, he would achieve his goal, and that will be enough. Right?

Tomorrow couldn’t come any faster, Jongin. He was only hours away from seeing, hearing, talking to, and feeling the young artist. He could not wait, but of course, he would try to hide his fanboy side. He couldn’t scare him off, now could he? No, he couldn’t do that. He wanted them to have a good relationship. The way he always dreamed of. He zoned out the rest of the night, imagining scenarios and thinking about things that could happen. He couldn't help himself, he was just so happy. 

The next morning, he could feel his stomach ache with this feeling of giddy and anxiety. He was so nervous and excited that he couldn’t stop smiling and playing with his hands. He had to make a good impression. He had to make sure Kyungsoo liked him. If he didn’t like him then what was the point of doing any of this. What would have been the point of pursuing a stylist career? What would have been the point of Minseok going through all the trouble to make sure he got an interview with the company? He was worthy, right? He deserved this, right? He deserved Kyungsoo, right…? 

His thoughts started to become insecure ones, depression, and anxiety seeping into his mind again. No, no, no, not now. He couldn’t be like this now. Jongin paused in front of the long floor length mirror that rested against the sunflower yellow coated wall, trying to recollect his thoughts. The stylist took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled in order to calm his anxiety. 

No, of course, he liked him. He had to like him, otherwise, why would he--because he believed that Kyungsoo had been the one to choose him and not the company--have hired him or been nice to him before. Yeah, he liked him obviously, and they belonged together. Now they were going to be together all the time as they should be. 

[I]All the time. 

The words echoed in his mind wonderfully. It only fueled his enthusiasm as he looked at the mirror that reflected a small section of his room if you angled yourself correctly, which is where the “small” shrine was set. It always gave him a boost of motivation. He had to be confident in himself. Being confident was attractive and he wanted to seem like a confident person who looks like they knew what they were doing. 

He looked at himself one more time in the mirror, making sure he looked good. Well, he always looked good, but this was different. He had to make sure he looked not too formal but not too casual for Kyungsoo. Too formal wouldn’t be appropriate or show his knowledge about fashion, and being too casual would come off as if he didn’t care. There had to be a clear balance of professionalism and fun, of course, he also had to be able to move freely without feeling that he’s being held back by his clothes or accessories. 

After a small inspection, he was convinced he looked good and was confident enough for his soulmate. Jongin made sure to wear black, which was after all Kyungsoo’s favorite color. His turtleneck and skin-tight jeans were both black, whilst the leather jacket was a tan color. Circular glasses framed his face and though at first, he had been wearing a black beanie, he decided against it. It didn't feel right. Instead, the tan boy tried to quickly style his bangs and hair to make it appear messy bed hair but in a cute way. Perfect. He was good to go. In about an hour he was going to be face to face with his idol, and that still felt like a long time. 

While he waited a few more minutes before he left, he decided to upload a picture onto his platforms. The post included two simple photos: one was of him looking into the mirror, showing off his outfit, whilst the other one was a simple selfie which showed off his natural makeup. It was captioned off as: Do I look okay? So nervous for my first day at my new job! Send me good luck everyone! 

This was certainly going to surprise his followers, and well, more likely the fans of the group. They had known that the beauty blogger was a huge fan of the group, and they were aware that his favorite member was D.O, but there was also a couple--and anyone who had been in the fandom long enough--who knew him as a fansite. That part of him was hard to erase, not that he tried so hard to do so anyway since it wasn’t something he was worried about. It’s not like anyone knows who hired him. All they know for now is that he has a new job and his updates would be slower than what they might be used to. Eventually, they’ll find out but he wasn’t worried because in his point of view he’s never done anything wrong. Being a fansite wasn’t wrong. In his mind, he believes that they will all congratulate him because they are happy for him. For now, he would keep it to himself. He wanted it to be a surprise or maybe a future video, or maybe he’d announce it with a picture of both of them. 

[I]A picture together!

He was getting excited again, causing him to start fidgeting with his fingers. He rubbed them, twisted them, cracked his knuckles, and overall just tried to distract himself from his anxious feeling. Before he knew it was time for him to make his way to his first destination. 

That day was his first job with Kyungsoo as his stylist, and all he had to do was prepare him for a simple interview, meaning he didn't have to go to the SM building and instead go to the location that was sent to him, that was part of a promotion for his new movie. Jongin had been guided to the dressing room ahead of time, so he had busied himself choosing a few different sets of outfits that he thinks Kyungsoo would look good in, but of course, give him options since Jongin would think he looked divine in anything. 

Whilst he was fixing one of the outfits he found himself humming once again to distract himself from the very quiet room, until he heard the door to the dressing room creek open. It immediately grabbed his attention which caused him to stop what he was doing to pay attention to who stepped into the room. He was not disappointed when a short familiar figure set foot into the plain white room. He didn't know how to react, not wanting to scare the other, but couldn't help but leave that stupid big happy smile of his on his lips. It was really him! Though, he looked a hundred times better than the last time he saw him. He didn't even know that was possible. 

He stood still for a couple of seconds, admiring the shorter male before he finally found enough strength to stop himself from tackling the idol with a hug. Instead, he greeted the other with a bow and introduced himself properly--though it took a couple of seconds to clear his throat so he could speak properly. 

“Hello, I’m your new personal stylist, Kim Jongin, hope we can get along!” The taller smiled brightly after his bow. He preferred to introduce himself by his real name rather than his social influencer one. It just felt right. 

Immediately he could feel his breath falter once he saw the friendly and beautiful smile from the artist. Oh, he was breathtaking. His aura was warm and welcoming and Jongin could just feel his heart ready to give out at any moment from pure happiness. 

“Nice to meet you, Jongin. You can call me D.O or Kyungsoo, either is fine,” Kyungsoo’s smile never faltered and it was clear that he was genuinely friendly, “I'll be in your care now, and I trust you’ll be an amazing stylist. Let’s work hard, okay!” He pumped his fist a little, encouraging the other to do a good job. However, the more he stared at his new stylist he felt something deep inside him shake a little. He seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite exactly remember why. 

Kyungsoo would surely remember an attractive male like him, but his memories weren’t cooperating with him. He took another glance at him while the taller one was finishing preparing his outfit for the interview. For now, he wouldn’t let the thought haunt him. The boy seemed nice and seemed to know what he was doing, the bonus was his visuals. If Kyungsoo didn’t know that he was his stylist, he would’ve thought the guy was a model. It was interesting. He was interesting. He really hoped this stylist could be more trustworthy than his last, and he was already friendlier than the previous. Certainly, this was the start of something nice...at least he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get post as often as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
